Bite
by RC2012
Summary: Details Sherman's point of view between biting Penny and Mr. Peabody being called in to the school. Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Peabody and Sherman. The characters and story portrayed are used solely for entertainment and creative expression. The aforementioned are not used for profit in any way.


Bite- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic

As he was locked in a headlock by Penny, Sherman could hear most of the other students cheering "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

He tried to escape, but it seemed impossible unless…

Then an idea popped into Sherman's head. He knew that it was bad, but he felt like he had no other choice. So he opened his mouth and bit Penny on the arm.

Feeling human teeth break into her skin, Penny finally let go of Sherman.

Sherman got away and turned around panting.

Penny stood there looking dumbstruck as she looked at her bitten arm. She looked up at Sherman and angrily screamed.

"YOU BIT ME! YOU ACTUALLY BIT ME! MY GOD, YOU REALLY ARE A DOG!"

Then some teacher rushed over.

_Oh great, now the teachers show up. _Sherman thought.

One of the teachers took Penny to the Nurse while another took Sherman to the Principal's office.

* * *

><p>Sherman sat in a chair facing the door to Principal Purdy's office.<p>

Penny was in there with Principal Purdy and a huge, towering woman with black hair and wearing a violet-colored suit.

_Oh god, why is this happening?_ Sherman asked himself inside his mind.

He sat in the chair for several minutes before the door opened and Penny Peterson stepped out. She walked past Sherman with a smug grin on her face which basically said: _Now you're gonna get it._

Sherman glared at her before she left for class.

"Sherman." Principal Purdy's voice called out to the boy.

Sherman gulped and entered the principal's office. He sat down in a chair and looked at the principal sitting in his chair and the huge woman standing next to him.

"Sherman, you know why you're here, don't you?" Principal Purdy calmly asked.

Sherman nodded.

"Young man,"

Sherman looked up at the woman.

"My name is Ms. Grunion from the Bureau of Child Safety and Protection. I've been called in to investigate this fight that you had between the girl and yourself."

Ms. Grunion took out a clipboard and a pen.

"Talk." She said.

Sherman sighed and then he spoke.

"I was just eating lunch when this girl,"

"Penny?" Ms. Grunion asked.

"Yeah, Penny. She walked up to my table and asked if I was eating kibbles or bits. Then she smacked my sandwich out of my hands and grabbed the dog whistle that my dad had given me." Sherman said holding up the dog whistle, which he had gotten back before being taken to the principal's office.

"I tried to get my whistle back, but then she had me in a headlock and wouldn't let me go. So then I-"

"You bit her." Ms. Grunion interrupted.

"Yeah, but-"

"Young man, you're aware that biting people is wrong, yes?"

"Yeah-"

"Yet you still bit her?"

"But-"

"Don't but me." Ms. Grunion replied. "Sherman, do you see Principal Purdy biting anyone?"

"No."

"Do you see me biting anyone?"

"Well, no but-"

"Do you see any adults biting anyone?"

"No,"

"It's because grown-ups know that biting people is not normal and acceptable behavior. Also, it is wrong. That is why children need to learn as soon as possible that it is wrong."

Sherman started to feel angry. "You're not listening to me. I told you that I bit her because she wouldn't let me go. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not bite her." Ms. Grunion answered sternly.

She then looked over at Principal Purdy. "I think he learned it from that 'father' of his. Probably taught the boy that it was okay to bite. That's why dogs should never be allowed to adopt-"

"Don't say that about Mr. Peabody!" Sherman yelled, this time interrupting Ms. Grunion.

"He never told me that biting was okay. He always told me that it was wrong. And yes, I probably shouldn't have, but what choice did I have?"

Ms. Grunion looked shocked at Sherman. "What an overly-rude child this one is. And no respect for adult authority. That Mr. Peabody must be an unfit parent if he's teaching the boy that it's appropriate to act such a way in public."

"Stop talking bad about Mr. Peabody, you don't know him! You've never even met him!" Sherman cried.

"Okay, please. That is enough, both of you." Principal Purdy said. He looked at Sherman.

"That'll be all, Sherman." He said picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Sherman asked looking concerned.

Principal Purdy looked at the boy.

"I have to call Mr. Peabody."

"What? No, please you can't." Sherman said running up to the desk.

"Sherman, I have to. In the case that a fight occurs between two students, I have to contact those student's parents."

"No please, I'm begging you."

"Trying to not suffer for the consequences of your actions, are you?" Ms. Grunion asked.

Sherman looked up at her. "No I'm not."

Then he looked back at Principal Purdy.

"Please don't call my dad. He's spent years properly raising me. I don't want to let him down."

"Well, too bad." Ms. Grunion bluntly said. "That's what happens when you go around biting people. You suffer consequences for it, another thing that dog of a father of yours should have taught you ages ago."

Sherman looked at Principal Purdy with sad, desperate eyes. "Please."

Principal Purdy closed his eyes, sighed, and opened them again. There was a small, sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sherman. But I have to. Now please get to class."

Sherman looked down at the green carpeted floor, turned around, and slowly made his way over to the door. He knew that that it was pointless to continue asking them not to call his father.

Sherman approached the door and placed his hand on the knob. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Peabody? This is Principal Purdy from Sherman's school. Could you come down to talk with me around three o'clock? We need to talk about your son, Sherman." Principal Purdy said into the phone.

Sherman walked out of the door and out of the office.

_Why, why won't somebody just listen to me instead of treating me like I'm the bad guy here?_ Sherman thought to himself.

He was on his way back to class, but then he went inside a nearby boy's room.

Sherman entered the restroom, walked into a stall, locked it, put the seat down, sat on top of it, and rested his head on his arms and started to cry.

_How could this day have gone so wrong?_ Sherman thought as he cried.

He sat in the stall and cried for like ten minutes. Then he stopped crying and wiped his eyes. He gave himself more time to calm down before he left the restroom.

Sherman walked into class and sat down in his chair as the teacher was talking about math.

Sherman knew that Penny was there a few rows behind him, probably flashing that smug little grin of hers at the back of his head. But he ignored her and instead focused his attention on the board.

* * *

><p>Sherman tried as much as he could to focus on his classes, but he was dreading when Mr. Peabody would arrive to his school.<p>

How would Mr. Peabody react to Sherman getting into a fight at school? To biting someone?

Whatever the reaction, Sherman knew that it wouldn't be good.

Then a ringing sound brought Sherman out of his thoughts. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was three.

Sherman did a small gulp and he put his things away in his backpack.

The other students commenced to leaving.

Then Sherman heard a voice behind him.

"See you tomorrow, doggy." Penny said laughing as she walked out of the classroom.

Sherman saw her leave and groaned.

"What'd I do to her to deserve this?" He asked himself under his breath.

Sherman put his backpack on and walked out of the classroom.

He kept walking until he arrived in the principal's office and sat down in the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

Waiting for the dreaded moment of his father coming in and finding out what happened today.

**This was a bit of a tough piece to write, despite being a small tough piece. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~RC**


End file.
